


Сталь и кружевца.

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kink fest 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10-01. Стив/Тони. Хочется оду поддоспешникам Старка. Таким красивым, облегающим и разнообразным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сталь и кружевца.

Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы проектировать для брони поддоспешники. Джинсы, футболка и термообдув вполне справляются с тем, чтобы не замёрзнуть в окружении металлических, плотно притёртых частей и выглядеть прилично после деактивации костюма.  
Так Тони считал до истории с отвёрткой. Он сам не помнил, как и когда сунул её в задний карман, и, разумеется, забыл о ней напрочь, а потом случилось очередное «Мстители, вперёд!» - и проклятая штука оказалась ровно на полсантиметра толще, чем люфт между ним и задней частью костюма. Сущие мелочи, скажете вы. Тони тоже так считал первые два часа. К концу задания у него на заднице был синяк размером с Аляску, а чёртова отвёртка, сдвигаясь от малейшего движения, давила так, что показания приборов плыли в глазах от невольных слёз.  
Кому сказать – не поверят. Такая маленькая ерунда, и столько проблем, так оно всегда бывает. Едва оказавшись вне костюма, Тони вытащил её – впечатление было такое, что отвёртка проделала ему в заднице запасную дырку, а в ней он нисколько не нуждался, - и мстительно забросил в самый дальний угол.  
Следовало признать: отвёртка была меньшим злом. В задних карманах джинсов чего только не лежало временами; и потом, он ведь мог сунуть её и в передний!  
Несколько минут Тони обдумывал эту ужасающую перспективу и решал, что проще: отучить себя от хаоса и вечных сюрпризов по карманам или наоборот – приучиться переодеваться.  
Переодеваться во что?  
Он позвонил Пеппер и спросил, не тратя времени на церемонии:  
\- Помнишь тот свой неудачный вечерний наряд?  
\- Тот самый? Кожаный комбинезон от Бальмен*? – не разочаровала Пеппер. Иногда Тони казалось, что она каким-то образом получила доступ к его мозгу и считывает данные напрямую, минуя речь. – Я надеюсь, ты не решил купить мне ещё один, Тони, это было бы...  
\- Да нет, нет, - поспешно сказал Старк. – Кстати, он тебе очень шёл, особенно в части декольте, но я сейчас не об этом. Не знаешь, он не шьёт мужские модели? Я, чёрт побери, механик, а не портной!  
...первый комбинезон Тони получил после двухчасового скандала, трёх звонков, многотысячного счёта в пользу модного дома, четырёх документов о неразглашении, консультации юриста и клятвенного обещания Пеппер отомстить за декольте.  
К его счастью, последнее оказалось просто шуткой. Пеппер даже помогла ему застегнуть молнию на спине. Тони повертелся у зеркала, оценил промежуточный результат как условно положительный и полез в костюм.  
Результат не был положительным на сто процентов. Кожа поскрипывала при движениях и не была рассчитана на постоянный контакт с металлом. К тому же мэтр ножниц и булавок не удержался и влепил-таки скрытый разрез на бедре.   
\- Хочешь сделать хорошо – сделай сам, - констатировал Тони, выбравшись из костюма.   
И занялся ткачеством, словно других дел было мало.  
Больше всего помощи оказало, как ни странно, не НАСА, а профессиональная ассоциация подводных инструкторов**. Вот уж кто понимал в комбинезонах, рассчитанных на то, что человек в них будет шевелиться как следует и находиться в непредсказуемых условиях; Тони оплатил пару консультаций, заполучил несколько гидрокостюмов и понял, в чём и как именно их можно решительно улучшить.  
Первый удачный комбинезон он с помощью Дубины обшивал датчиками вручную. Это была простая, пригнанная по телу вещь, напрочь лишённая карманов и со сглаженными швами, собранная из вспененного полиуретанового синтетика, и в целом Тони не мог на неё пожаловаться.  
То есть не мог до того, как ему приспичило отлить. Костюм он, кто бы что ни говорил, с уборной не путал даже с большого перепоя, но вот чего он не ожидал, так это почти полной неспособности управиться с делом после того, как деактивировал его и оказался затянутым с ног до головы в неподдающуюся укреплённую ткань.  
Он банально забыл о ширинке.  
Следующие минуты полторы прошли весьма бурно и закончились, слава богу, благополучно. Тони никогда не хвастался этой победой, хотя додуматься применить лазерный резак (он оказался ближе всего, заткнутый между зубными щётками и антипригарным мылом для рук) и безопасную бритву не сумел бы и Хэнк Пим.   
После этого Тони, что называется, заело. И плевать он хотел на мнение Бартона, дразнившего его то Золушкой, то Гансом-портным, а то и вовсе Тони-Руки-Ножницы.   
\- Он, чтоб ты знал, был парикмахером и фриком, а я ни на что меньше Суини Тодда не согласен, - сказал Тони, крутясь перед зеркалом в образце номер четырнадцать. Тринадцатый оказался слишком легкоплавким и остывал, дымясь, в углу. – На спине не морщит?  
\- Обтягивает на все сто, - не изменил себе Клинт. – Или на девяносто, сколько там у тебя?  
Тони зарычал и бросил в него портновским мелком.   
За следующий месяц в его арсенале появились комбинезоны всех сортов и видов. Образец четырнадцать всё-таки морщил на спине, и от полиуретана низкой плотности пришлось отказаться, зато битую неделю Старк истратил на химический синтез и сборку механического паука-ткача, денно и нощно прявшего и ткавшего один комбинезон за другим. Датчики оказалось проще и надёжней встраивать сразу, а не дошивать после, и сущим облегчением стал отказ от машинных швов. Гораздо удобнее было просто делать ткань разной плотности: мягче и эластичнее на сгибах, плотнее и жёстче – там, где на неё падала максимальная нагрузка.   
Образец тридцать два оказался почти идеальным. Плотный, чёрный, без единого шва, с простейшей липучкой в паху (Тони особенно позаботился о том, чтобы избежать острых краёв) и с единым сенсорным полем. Тони был им почти полностью удовлетворён и, просто из самодовольства, создал десяток копий: одну с логотипом Старк Индастриз, другую – с Iron Maiden (он любил Iron Maiden, а Fear of the Dark*** после некоторых событий вообще стала бессменным лидером его тайного хит-парада), ещё парочку, просто ради развлечения, перекрасил под костюм, а над остальными вдоволь поиздевался, пробуя то кислотой, то низкими температурами.  
А потом наступило лето.   
Если вдруг кто-нибудь думает иначе, знайте: металлический костюм имеет обидно высокую теплопроводность. Зимой в нём холодно, но это не очень страшно, потому что невозможно создать вечный двигатель; чем бы ты ни занимался в броне, часть энергии непременно превратится в тепло, увеличив энтропию Вселенной и не даст тебе закоченеть. Если снаружи слишком холодно, всегда можно включить термообдув, и вуаля.  
Совсем другое дело – охлаждать броню, что так и норовит нагреться от трения воздуха, огневой активности, твоего собственного дыхания и милых нью-йоркских плюс сорока в тени в августе.  
Кондиционирование не спасало, потому что эй, куда-то надо отводить конденсат. Тони мог вывести его на внешнюю броню и вывел, в полёте тонкая капель рассеивалась в ничто, но на земле костюм выглядел так, словно потел, и оставлял неопрятные пятна. После первой же идиотской статьи на эту тему (пресса отчего-то следила за ТТХ его костюмов так, словно все автосалоны мира разом разорились и перестали выпускать технические новинки) Тони скрипнул зубами и закольцевал охлаждающую схему. Стало легче, но ненамного. Система охлаждения жрала много энергии, то и дело выходила из строя, охладитель то тёк, то нарушал полётные качества, то – когда Тони неправильно настроил направление обдува, - обеспечила ему короткий, но обидный насморк. Полиуретан, чтоб его, грел слишком хорошо – ничего удивительного, ныряльщикам приходится иметь дело с очень теплоёмкой средой, - и Тони заново принялся прясть, ткать и теребить химическую промышленность самой прогрессивной страны в мире.  
\- Создали нейлоновые чулки, композит для самолётов и жвачку, а синтезировать приличную молекулу не в состоянии? – бушевал он, когда промышленность в очередной раз подняла руки кверху, капитулируя перед взаимоисключающими требованиями вроде «чем прочнее, тем лучше» и «не дай бог я в нём застряну». – Да на что вы нужны?  
В итоге им с Брюсом (с неоценимой помощью Человека-Паука, но об этом Старк вспоминать не любил) удалось собрать молекулу, достаточно прочную и модифицируемую, чтобы с нею можно было работать, и достаточно простую в изготовлении, чтобы не пришлось собирать прядильный комбинат где-нибудь на полпути к Луне, а уже из этой новой ткани собрать дышащий поддоспешник, который Бартон немедленно окрестил «кружевцами».  
Тони был слишком занят, испытывая чувство облегчения, так что даже не возмутился. К тому же новый материал и вправду обладал неплохим коэффициентом прозрачности; при желании можно было бы рассмотреть не только реактор, но и шрамы вокруг него, да и перфорации, нужные для идеального термообмена, прибавляли впечатлений.   
Таким образом рабочий гардероб Тони и пополнился двумя коллекциями: зимней и летней. Впрочем, тот, что с Iron Maiden, оставался его любимым.  
А потом случился Стив.  
То, что кое-чего Тони в своих поддоспешниках не предусмотрел, сделалось ясно сразу же. С первой, мать её, совместной операции. Тони и атаковать-то шарахнулся без плана и прикрытия, чего обычно не делал, исключительно чтобы отвлечься.  
Стив-чтоб-его-Роджерс поблизости был куда хуже отвёртки. И на Тони не было джинсов с тугим швом в паху, так что чёртову бесконтрольную эрекцию не могло унять ничего, даже неизбежное в таких неловких ситуациях неудобство.   
\- Джарвис, сделай что-нибудь, - сказал Тони, чувствуя, как натурально упирается членом в паховую пластину изнутри. – Что угодно. В разумных пределах.  
Джарвис сделал воздух похолодней и принялся вслух зачитывать ему какую-то муть из последних новостей. Ничего заунывнее и представить было нельзя, и должно было помочь – но не помогало.  
Драка запомнилась надолго. И самому Старку, и тем, кто рядом проходил.  
\- Придётся укреплять пах, - решил Тони, когда наконец-то смог остаться наедине со своей неожиданной проблемой, Джарвисом и протёртым чуть не до дыр на причинном месте комбинезоном. – Чёрт его знает, почему я так реагирую, но ещё одного полёта с хреном наизготовку я, боюсь, не выдержу.  
\- Можно добавить дополнительное усиление, - сообщил Джарвис, обсчитав вариант. – Утяжелит комбинезон всего на пятьдесят граммов и предотвратит повторение... осложнений такого рода.  
\- Добавь.  
\- Также можно предусмотреть систему принудительного охлаждения, - продолжил Джарвис, предпочитавший перебрать все варианты. – А также электрический разряд невысокой мощно...  
\- Ээээй! – завопил Тони, - может, сразу гильотину? Я хочу иметь возможность справиться с непредвиденным стояком, а не стать евнухом!  
\- ...или шип узконаправленного действия, - закончил Джарвис; Тони был готов поклясться, что он хихикает втихомолку. – Но если вы настаиваете...  
\- Настаиваю, - буркнул Старк. – Усиление так усиление. Должно помочь.  
Ничего не помогло. Тони, не подозревавший в себе такой сексуальной мощи, здорово злился и не понимал, какого чёрта. Роджерс ему даже не нравился. Всю жизнь Старк предпочитал сильных женщин; стояк на Капитана Америку – это было что-то необъяснимое; может быть, вообще патологическое, учитывая то, что Тони по-прежнему был по женской части.  
Вот только у него не вставал так, чтоб трещала армированная ткань ни в присутствии Пеппер, ни во время вдохновенных разносов от Хилл, ни даже когда Наташа в порядке тренировки валила его на землю и осёдлывала броню, сжимая бёдрами так, что жалобно пищали сочленения пластин.  
Женщины - чудовища, что и говорить, но кем в таком случае выходил Стив Роджерс – подумать было страшно. Старк всегда был без ума от опасности, но тут, хоть умри, не получалось переключиться. Получалось только скрипеть зубами и делать вид, что не при делах. Ну и выхаживать в броне даже вне драки, если звёздно-полосатый триггер был рядом.  
Он тянул сколько мог. А потом пришлось обниматься с ракетой, и видит бог, от этой опасной детки Тони предпочёл бы держаться в стороне. Какое-то время после того, как всё закончилось, он ещё хорохорился и бодрился, даже не уснул в какой-то жуткой забегаловке над не менее жуткой едой, но потом как-то враз оказалось, что сил не осталось вовсе, словно батарейка разрядилась до нуля.  
Тони с трудом помнил, как вылезал из брони, и куда вдруг подевались все, кроме Роджерса, и почему он, Роджерс, помогает ему переставлять ноги и держит за плечо, как инвалида, и уговаривает сделать ещё шаг, и ещё, вот, уже почти пришли.  
\- Куда пришли? – обмирая от усталости, уточнил Тони. Стены плыли и двоились вокруг, но он был уверен, что знает это место. Вроде бы. Да, точно знает. – Эй, это же Башня?  
\- Я пытался тебя уговорить найти место поближе, но у тебя упрямство похлеще моего, - объяснил Стив. Тони ясно чувствовал крепкую руку у себя за спиной пониже лопаток, словно Роджерс боялся, что он рухнет. Что-то такое было в этом вежливом, обоснованном прикосновении...  
Головой надо было меньше биться, вот что.  
\- Это... не упрямство, - сказал Тони, придя к этому решению. – Инстинкт целеполагания. Хоть насколько в дрова... – он душераздирающе зевнул, едва не вывихнув себе челюсть, - а должен ночевать дома.  
Под ногами возникла лестница, и Тони едва не смазал весь эффект фразы, навернувшись с неё с треском и грохотом. Поразительно, но Роджерс успел его изловить, стиснув в пудовом кулачище жалобно захрустевшую ткань.  
\- Датчики! – взвыл Тони, но было уже поздно. И в любом случае лучше, чем пересчитывать собой ступеньки. – З-зараза...  
\- Я не нарочно, - сказал Стив, и в его голосе Старку снова почудилось странное. Точно сотрясение, которое по счёту, и не вспомнить – а иначе нечем было объяснить то, что ему мерещилось. – Я... эта твоя штука что, резиновая? Тянется.  
\- Включай мозги, - посоветовал Старк, - если она резиновая, я тогда кто, человек-кондом?   
\- Я этого не говорил, - буркнул Роджерс, разжал кулак, взял Тони за плечи, как игрушечного, и поставил перед дверью. – Вот. Ты вроде бы сюда рвался?  
Проморгавшись, Тони кивнул и шагнул через порог. Подумал секунду, развернулся и потащил за собой Роджерса, не успевшего вздохнуть с облегчением и уйти по своим важным капитанским делам.  
\- Экс...курсия, - сказал Тони с безапелляционностью уставшего допьяна человека. – Ответная любезность. И больше чтобы я про резину не... – он пнул дверь, и та отъехала в сторону. – Ещё ляпнешь такое при Клинте, он...  
\- Тони, тебе бы поспать, - попытался Стив, но Старка уже несло. Откуда-то обнаружились неучтённые силы, и Тони не собирался просто так потратить их впустую.  
\- Гляди, - сказал он, набивая код и открывая то, что Пеппер звала гардеробной, а Бартон – тоже гардеробной, но с таким выражением на подвижной физиономии, словно Тони вправду хранил там костюм французской горничной. – Вот. Этот мой любимый, потому что с Iron Maiden. Этот - для открытого космоса. Этот... – он уставился на выхваченный наугад поддоспешник, - этот не помню, вроде бы... а, вспомнил, у этого дополнительная защита от вирусных частиц, незаменимо при эпидемиях.  
\- У нас часто эпидемии? – удивился Стив, бросив попытки сопротивляться.   
\- Слава богу, нет, - отозвался Тони, мотая головой. – Но если вдруг начнётся какая-нибудь мега-Эбола, я...  
\- Будешь во всеоружии, я понял, - кивнул Стив. – А этот?  
\- Фигня, устаревшая модель, не знаю, почему я его не сдал в утиль, - Тони влез в поддоспешники почти целиком и вынырнул с целой охапкой. – Этот термоустойчивый, я в нём лазил в Эйя... Эйя... да твою мать, в Эйяфьядлайёкюдль!  
\- Эйяфьядлайёкюдль, - повторил Роджерс, невольно расширив представления Тони о человеческих сверхвозможностях. – Это же, кажется, вулкан. Зачем ты лазил в вулкан?  
\- Хотел знать, с чего все так истерят и правда ли пепел забивает фильтры, - Тони пожал плечами. – Ну и фотографии получились – загляденье. Вот, а вот этот делает массаж. Каждой ниточкой. А этот... нет, стой, не смотри!  
\- Поздно, - сказал Стив с удивительным спокойствием. – Прости, Тони. Сделать вид, что я не видел, что у тебя есть поддоспешник в виде моего костюма?  
\- Да, - после паузы согласился Тони. – Нет. Нет, да. Нет, подожди, а как же скандал? Как я посмел носить исподнее с твоим светлым образом на груди и...  
\- На заднице тоже, - по-прежнему спокойно констатировал Стив. Кажется, он пребывал в том самом состоянии, когда уже ничто или почти ничто не может испугать или отвратить. – У всех свои слабости, правда?  
\- Ты ещё скажи, что Америка – свободная страна, - Тони спрятал изобличающий поддоспешник за спину, помялся и всё-таки не утерпел, - нет, серьёзно? Никаких возмущений, даже не поморщишься?  
\- На самом деле, мне, можно сказать, лестно, - признал Стив. – Я думал, ты меня терпеть не можешь. А этот?  
\- С титановой нитью, - отозвался Тони автоматически. – Не заговаривай мне зубы, Роджерс, я...  
\- Эти твои штуки так тебя... облегают, - перебил Стив и, судя по крайнему удивлению, написанному на лице, сам от себя не ожидая. – И ты ещё дразнил меня за мой спандекс.   
\- Туше, - признал Тони, возвращая поддоспешники в шкаф. – Но главное в том, что резинового среди них нет ни одного, так что сделай милость, не подавай Бартону лишних идей, чтоб меня потроллить, он и так хорошо справляется.   
\- Не буду, - пообещал Стив и, заглядывая в тёмное пространство бесконечного шкафа, спросил, - а есть среди них что-нибудь для ужина на двоих, например?  
Тони уставился на него, решив, что уснул на минутку и увидел до жути реальный сон, в котором, в котором...  
\- Мы только что из ресторана, если эту жуткую забегаловку можно считать рестораном, - напомнил он, - как мы там вообще оказались? Наслать на них FDA*, и то мало...  
\- Ты нас туда затащил, - напомнил Стив, - и ради бога, не заговаривай мне зубы, я умею понимать слово «нет». Если это «нет».  
\- Нет! То есть какое к чёрту нет, да, конечно, да! – взвыл Тони, пытаясь не паниковать. То, что Стив может оказаться таким... таким беру-быка-за-рога парнем, было само по себе из разряда маловероятных вещей, но что он сам безудержно счастлив этому обстоятельству, удивляло чуть не до шока. – Нет, серьёзно? Ты думал, я дам тебе от ворот поворот?  
Стив пожал плечами, снова поглядел на поддоспешник имени себя и сказал с заслуживающей уважения честностью:  
\- Пока ты просто мотал мне нервы – да, Старк, это было очень видно, и даже мне, экспонату из музея «Замёрзшие Реликвии Америки», - не думал, что ты решишься. Но... – он поддел пальцем звёздно-полосатый комбинезон, - словом, теперь я практически уверен, что попытаться стоит.  
Тони отнял у него предательскую вещь и запихал в шкаф вслед за остальными.  
\- К тебе на свидание, - сказал он, - если это вправду свидание, а не чёртов тимбилдинг, я приду в другом. И без брони. Раз тебя так заводят мои...  
\- Твои-то кружевца? – поддразнил Стив. – Я в неплохой компании; Бартону они буквально покоя не дают. Всё болтает и болтает о них, не знай я наверняка, мог бы решить, что вы, ну...  
Тони зарычал.  
\- Я убью этого чёртова лучника! – он потёр нос. – И нет. Для такого случая я сделаю что-нибудь особенное.  
Стив попытался было протестовать, но ни к какому существенному результату это не привело, разве что прибавило ему поводов удивляться потом.  
\- Но... – сказал Стив, удивлённо и самую малость разочарованно глядя на обнажённые плечи и руки Старка. – Я не против, конечно, но – где?  
Тони окончательно содрал с себя рубашку и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Поверь мне, Стив, он на месте. И он чертовски крепкий.   
\- Проверим, - сказал Стив, подступая к Тони и с удивлением обнаруживая поверх смуглой кожи тугое, абсолютно прозрачное и действительно очень крепкое нечто. – Гм, Тони, можно узнать – зачем? Чтобы удостовериться, что я всерьёз настроен?  
Тони расхохотался.  
\- Нет же, - заявил он, втираясь в Стива всем телом. – Просто, хм... с тобой рядом, в прилично сшитых брюках и без чего-нибудь надёжного? Не вариант. Хотя идея хороша. Насколько серьёзно ты настроен, Стив Роджерс? Учти, это новый композит, он даже для Щ.И.Т.а слишком прогрессивен. И выдерживает... эээй!  
Стив отбросил прочь обрывки невидимого нечто.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Старк и потянулся поцеловать его в рот. – В следующий раз будут кружева.  
Слово он сдержал.

**Author's Note:**

> *FDA - Управление по санитарному надзору за качеством пищевых продуктов и медикаментов в США.  
> * Известный французский дом Бальмен в числе прочего шьёт вечерние комбинезоны; они выглядят примерно так:  
> http://true-lady.ru/images/stories/01-moda-krasota/trendy/2015/1995/1995-4.jpg  
> ** Профессиональная ассоциация подводных инструкторов, коммерческая организация, созданная в 1966 г. в США и насчитывающая тысячи школ по всему миру, представляет собой мощную всемирную сеть коммерческих центров и школ подводного плавания.  
> *** Fear of the dark - личный хэдканон. Особенно вот с этого момента:  
> When the light begins to change   
> I sometimes feel a little strange   
> A little anxious when it's dark   
> Fear of the dark, fear of the dark   
> I have a constant fear that something's always near   
> Fear of the dark, fear of the dark   
> I have a phobia that someone's always there


End file.
